


Bad Behavior

by itsonlytime



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, i guess this is basically it, idk??, jackbum - Freeform, jaeson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:14:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsonlytime/pseuds/itsonlytime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The year is 1995 and Jackson Wang's popular and well known by the whole Hogwarts, he knows that. Everybody knows that. Leader of his team and probably the best damn quidditch player, out of all four houses. He's just fucking good at it. It's his sixth year and the final exams before the holidays are coming up like a proper snow storm; still he needs to concentrate on having the best game, losing is not an option. Confidence, indeed, was one of his best traits. The thing is: no one expected the damage that a stubborn, rude Slytherin boy could to do him. Someone playing his head like a freaking Golden Snitch wasn't exactly a plan for perfecting his skills.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Jackson was one of those kids who, once in a bus or train, desliked sitting by the window. Instead, he would prefer to sit right by the main corridor of the vehicle so he was able to talk with the people present and somehow pull a trick or joke to make them laugh. Not that in the real world, many of those kids existed; all of the fancy dressed children present wanted to take the sit by the window. The brown headed boy kissed his parents goodbye; his mom tearing up a bit and wiping every drop of salty water that dripped out of her big shiny amber eyes.

"Mommy, don't cry! I'll be back for summer you know that. And for holidays as well!" He said in an attempt to sooth his mom before she could possibly ruin her make up.

"I know it's just that," She paused running through her lower eyelids, a brand new just taken out of the box tissue. "With your brother, it wasn't easy, no. But I," Her eyes met her husband's. "We, we still had you home with us all year long. What I'm trying to say is while your brother was away, you were still there." She stared at the vivid red magical train parked in front of them. "You're still my baby Jackson, you'll always be no matter what. Just know that I'm already proud of everything you'll achieve in Hogwarts. We love you very much."

His father's eyes were starting to get a little bit more moist than necessary and he felt that tears could come rolling down on his cheeks very soon. And once his father started crying along with his mum, he would most definetely cry a river as well. Despite of what most people would assume, Jackson didn't mind spilling some tears with them like other kids, that were mostly just ashamed of their parents sorrows. Although, he knew what school was like and how he would be perceived as if he were to stand there and be all emotional with his folks. It was a new school, different subjects, different students, different teachers. But people tend to be always the same no matter the place, his hyung used to say. "They follow patterns and reproduce the same lines over and over again. Weak people lose. Freaks lose too. Not so good-looking people also lose. Anyone whose attitudes may be at any point divergent to what they would do, lose." Jackson knew that in theory and was just about to witness the real life proof of it. His brother may be a genious or something like that. He was tremendously good at reading and understanding people. All people, wizards and muggles. I mean, no, not muggles. Jackson desliked that word. Humans. Much better.

So no, he wouldn't let that happen and consequently wouldn't be mocked and called "cry baby" by cocky, selfish boys. He hugged them as tighly as he could, with his small arms entrelaced around both. He tucked his head on his mother's chest, his hair entwining with her fuzzy burgundy trench coat. Her smell was so sweet and soothing almost made him want to stay right there and cry all the tears that were starting to accumulate inside his lower eyelids; neverminding those conceited kids who were already staring at him. Ricky, his father, patted him softly.

"We are proud of you Jackson, don't forget that okay? First year's kind of tough, but you're a strong boy with a good heart, you'll survive. An advanced knowledge about fencing teached by your old man here will also help with the stupid boys."

"Ricky!" His mother said, scolding him. "Don't hit anyone with a sword or something like that okay baby? Not unless they're from _Slytherin_."

The three of them laughed, breaking the sadness that was fully expressed on their faces already.

"You'd better go now darling. They're leaving soon." She whispered closing her eyes, a tear falling from each of them.

Jackson backed away from their group hug. He briefly pecked his mom on the lips and gave his dad a kiss on his cheek.

"I love you both." He said bending down to pick his baggage from the station's floor. "Goodbye."

They waved at him as he walked towards the train's gateway. He kept looking at them until he reached the stairs that led to the inside of the vehicle. His last glance was at his mom. She just had started to really cry and sob heavily hugging her husband -who had tears in his eyes also- as strongly as she could.

The stairs had the color of a dark night sky, unlike the crimson ink that covered the whole outside of the train. He climbed it with trembling legs and heavy eyes wanting to burst into a pond of tears. He wiped away any trace of water running down his cheeks and took a deep breath, making his way through the endless corridor. Of course, awkwardly stumbling his bags against some of the seats and rapidly apologizing to the people who had been hitten.

It must've been the third or fourth seat by the left, that he almost let all of his stuff fall out on. Even losing some of his balance and having to lean on someone's shoulder by accident.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, these bags are really heavy and I only see empty seats down the corridor so-" He quickly apologized the the black haired kid sat in one of the seats he unintentionally smashed with his baggage.

The mysterious looking boy stared at him intensely. His silky ebony fringe falling down smoothly through his forehead and almost hiding out his stern look; small cat-ish black-as-night eyes. Not that Jackson paid to much attention to him, but he kept glaring at him so he had no other choice. His nose wasn't curvy like Jackson's. It was straight and looked like a triangle. A beautifully shaped one though. His lips were fleshy and somewhat reddish; the jaw ever so manly for a -probably- 11 year old boy. His skin had the exact color of honey, a bit tanned here and there. A much older looking lad, with ginger curly hair and freckles covering all of his pale fluffly face was sat by him.

They kept on staring at Jackson for a while and he was starting to get seriously freaked out by it. Is that the type of kids that go to Hogwarts? If yes, then he wants to get out of this crowded train and get back into his mother's arms. Right now. Because there's one thing that Jackson hates more than mathematics; being ignored and rude people. And in this case, those guys had both traits. I mean, he even apologized, c'mon. He doesn't know his name, but sure knows what house he's going to. His deep eyes screamed "Slytherin people". Ugh, should've noticed this before so he would've been even more careful when passing through their seats. Ugh.

"Anyway," He stared at the empty seats some steps away from him. "I'm, um, I'm going to my seat now. Sorry about that."

But Jackson never got to know if they really accepted his apology. They didn't even express any emotion, like he wasn't worth of their time or something like that. Spoiled kids. At times like these he felt so grown up already. Even if he was the life of the party (as he liked to think), and someone who could always make everybody around him smile and feel good. When alone, he spends a lot of time thinking about stuff you know. Just, thinking. And he's mostly just proud of his thoughts. Someday he might fucking (Oops bad word. Momma wouldn't like that, sorry momma) change the world.

"Oi, you planning on standing here for too long buddy? There's people here trying to sit down but you're not helping."

He blinked his eyes quickly and realized he was just two steps away from that boys' seats, still far from the empty places. Earth calling Jackson! Ugh. He hates so much when this happens, it's like something inside his brain snaps and he starts thinking too much about random stuff and consequently forgets to move his feet and body. Snap.

"Oh, gosh," He turned his head around and looked at the person who called him. "I'm Jackson, and I'm also sorry."

The boy behind him let out a grin and he was relieved that somebody finally smiled because of him in this damn place. He proceeded to move his legs and reach the seats back there, about four kids coming right after him.

The dark haired cute boy who called him out, sat beside him. He had soft looking cheeks and baby eyes; big round and shiny ones. He promptly raised his hands in Jackson's direction.

"I'm Jinyoung, but most people call me Junior. Your name's Jackson right?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry about that back there is just that, I'm lost! This train is too big, for the love of Merlin."

"I know right? It's okay by the way Jackson. I'm kind of lost here too. All of us are I think. We're all first years so, it's understandable."

"You're right. Although I promise I won't be standing like a plant and disturbing everyone behind me anymore."

Junior laughed and his eyes smoothly crinkled. He seemed like a good person already, Jackson was relieved. At least some kids weren't like that rude boy back there.


	2. Chapter 1

"And there he goes! For the win! As always, our beloved Jackson Wang saves the game! Cheers to our team! Gryffindor is up for the semifinals!" The brunette narrator screamed as if his throat was actually bursting from excitement.

They lowered their broomsticks and touched the grass slightly brushed by a slim layer of snow. Jackson put his two feet on the ground and the first thing he did was run like crazy towards his house's noisy crowd by the left side of the pitch. He physically threw himself at them, making it so they had to catch him in mid air. He felt strong grips all over his body, pushing and picking him up in constant movements. The rest of the team was quick to join him and the cheerful crowd. Everybody started to scream his name and he wasn't sure of what was happening; this is freaking insane, that's what it is. Probably more than two hundred people were shouting "Jackson! Jackson! Jackson!" and he couldn't feel much but hands touching his body.

This game was definitely the most nerve-wracking thing he has ever been a decisive part of. They were losing, by 20 points; Ravenclaw had 60 points, they had 40. The match was only some minutes away from ending, a mix of anxiety and bitterness growing inside their throats as the clock marked the seconds that were passing. Jackson knew, being Gryffindor's seeker, he surely knew. He knew it was up to him to save the game, save the day. Save the year. Save his house's pride, or even better: His own (enourmous) one. It all happened in a glimpse of a second. He saw the little gold moving figure doing a quick turn near the northeast of the stadium. He speeded up and took advantage of the strong cold wind that was blowing from the opposite side. He reared his broomstick and let the breeze do its job.

Not paying too much attention if Kevin, Ravenclaw's seeker was any close to him; he wasn't actually paying attention to anything at all but the almighty golden snitch. Jackson continued to get up unstoppingly, he even thought that the low oxygen pressure might've killed him in a snap because he was going so high and so fast. But at least if he fell down and dropped dead, he would've had in hands, the victory to his team. He accelerated one more time and started to get real worried about his health condition. It felt like his body was actually going to collapse and fall off his broomstick. It was hard to breathe and every time he inhaled the cold harsh air, his lungs twitched and seemed as if they were about to fail. His heart beeting so swift and hard was probably the only thing that kept him going. Also the elevated level of adrenaline present in his bloodstream.

Swooosh. He felt a round object dash against his right hand in a blink of an eye. He was holding it. They won. He was so anesthetized by the soothing feel of holding the snitch, that the weird noise coming from his stomach, or the almost failure of both his lungs were things that certainly did not matter right now.

He got down as fast as a hawk hunting for its prey, suddenly feeling his feet touch the ground; his vision and hearing still kind of blurred, but those high pitched sounds coming from the audience, were indeed, screams of joy. That's why he just let the mass of people carry him around, seeing that he wasn't able to do much because of how weak his limbs felt. However, he wanted to burst into laughter. And scream along with them.

Unfortunately he never got to do that, at least not at that point. The last thing he remembers was seeing Junior's face smiling widely at him and running towards his direction through the people that were lifting him up.

*

"Jackson?"

He blinked his eyes slowly; stretched his toes and realized he wasn't in the quidditch pitch anymore. Junior's voice. That's what made him wake up. The lad was standing by the left side of the bed he was laid down on. All of a sudden there was too much light in the room and Jackson wrinkled his eyes.

"Carmen, turn those lights off. Jackson just woke up I think he's still somewhat dizzy."

"Oh, sorry darling. He woke up?"

The strong light ceased, the gentle yet warm sunlight was once again the only thing lighting up the room through the beige cotton curtains.

That voice was actually rather soothing. The woman came closer to him, a delicate noise coming from every step she took, until he could see her staring down at him. Some locks of blonde hair falling from her ponytail, almost reaching his face. She looked like someone in their middle 50s, a few wrinkles around her dark green eyes and thin lips. A white doctor's coat buttoned all the way up to her slim neck. The lady gently asked him to open his eyes. The boy did as told. She placed a small flashlight upon both his eyes.

"Um," She mumbled soflty grabbing Jackson's right wrist. "Um, Jackson right?"

"Yeah." Junior answered before he could even pull an affirming facial expression.

"Jackson, you seem fine. Although, I highly don't recomend you to get up right now. It's still 5pm and I suggest you to stay the night at the infirmary. Tomorrow's saturday anyway right? You should rest."

She said while moving away from his bed and disappearing from his eyesight.

"What exactly happened?" He muttered, voice souding guttural.

"I'm not sure honey, no. But your friend here, I think he knows what happened." She pointed her index finger towards Junior's direction. "Anyway, I'm leaving now. Keep an eye on him will ya? I'll be back at eight to close this up and send you to your dormitory, you know you cannot spend the night down here with him right?"

"Yeah, yeah I know that Carmen."

"Good. See you later boys."

A sudden noise of a door beeing closed spread through the half empty hall.

"We won the game man! I mean, you won." Junior said smiling, sitting by the end of his bed.

"How come I'm in the ward then?"

"I don't know Jackson. Everyone's worried about you. People couldn't see you for a great part of the time during the last remaining minutes. They were all probably feeling their hearts beating inside their hands because when the seeker disappears in mid air, it means he's probably got the snitch at sight. And then you got down so fast everybody did a double take. You were actually holding the omnipotent golden snitch and we all started to scream. I got up from my seat as fast as I could in order to congratulate you, but when I got there all that I saw was a pale unconscious Jackson being held up by the crowd."

It's like he could actually hear his friend's heart beat. Poor boy was so nervous.

"I fainted?"

"You did."

"Damn."

He cupped his own face, slightly massaging his temples.

"Oh god." He paused, sighing heavily. "At least we won right?"

"Yeah. All thanks to you."

"Stop it Jinyoung. I already told you. A team is a team. Each one of us works for all. And all of us work as one."

"This is hardly the time for you to be the Mr. know it all Jackson."

"Okay sorry. I just don't get it. How did this happen?"

"Well you're damn good at quidditch that's how."

"Not the winning dumbass. The fainting. How did I manage to just faint?"

Jinyoung glanced at him, suspicious.

"You implying someone was cursing you? You know that's not allowed right?"

"As if the person who could've done that was actually minding if they got caught."

"Jackson. Slytherin people were literally at the other side of the palace, having Herbology class or something."

"Well, someone from Ravenclaw could've done this. You know how people get when it comes to winning."

"You're one to talk."

"Shut up. You know what I'm talking about."

"Jackson stop it, you're being too paranoid. Actually I was meaning to ask you. Did you eat breakfast? Before the match I mean."

"No, but that's because I needed to practice some more. I had a cereal bar I guess. But that's not the reason I fainted. It said on the packing that it had 'as much calories as you would need for practicing your morning exercises-"

"Oh my god Jackson. Don't fucking let this happen again. Eat your food."

"I said it wasn't the cereal bar's fault. Anyway, I got too high while searching for it, maybe that's why. Also, it's too damn cold up there. Low oxygen rate and stuff."

"Say whatever you want. If you have had a proper breakfast before the game, the chances of you passing out because of the high altitude would've been somewhat decreased." The black haired boy said harshly, almost souding like his father.

Jackson sighed. Okay maybe Jinyoung was right. Afterall, food is like fuel to our bodies right? It keeps us healthy and disposed. Anyway, he was sure never to climb that high again during a match. Only in life or death cases, their next game being an example: the semifinals. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Erase that, delete it. He sure was going to go as high as his body could possibly handle, just to catch the golden ball and win the game.

He felt a weight being lifted out of his bed, and saw Junior standing up looking at him with concerned eyes. He gently stroke his hair and hugged him, bending his upper body down.

"Don't ever do this again. You hear me? Never again Jackson. If this is some kind of advice that guy Sehun gave to you..."

"He didn't tell me to do anything Jinyoungie."

"I know. Even if he did you wouldn't follow anyone's advice like that. It's just that you and him have been hanging out together quite often lately. Should I be worried he's gonna steal my place as your best friend or something?"

"Nah, never. You know I've been in love with you since you sat by my side on the Hogwarts express, first year."

"Shut up!" He said backing off from him with a embarrassed grin on display.

"It's true though." Jackson said nodding his head trying to hold a smirk and keep a straight face. "I LOVE YOU PARK JINYOUNG!" He promptly shouted.

"For the love of Merlin Jackson, can you scream a little lower please?"

Both laughed and the black haired boy proceeded to pick up his coat at the coat rack next the entrance door.

"I'd love to stay here and tell you everything about how people were worried about you, just to inflate your ego even more but," He put his Gryffindor trench coat on. "I gotta go. I need to revise a little bit. You know how much Harrison hates me. I might get like, a ten on his test, he would still find a stupid reason to take some points away from me."

"Junior please, he doesn't hate you. Not more than he hates me. He surely knows how much I dislike Potions."

"Oh my friend. No one deslikes Potions more than me."

Jackson shrugged.

"Just stating facts here."

"I hate how stubborn you are sometimes Jackson. Anyway, I'm leaving. You'll be fine without me right?"

"I'll try my best. Won't be easy to stay away from your constant scoldings though."

Junior gave him a severe look trying hard not to smile. He picked up his red and yellow scarf and walked his way out, closing the door afterwards.

The amazing thing was: What was he supposed to do until he felt sleepy? Couldn't even sneak his way into the library, since he'd probably get caught by Carmen herself or other hallway inspector. He got up from the bed and realized that he wasn't wearing his uniform anymore. I mean, tecnically he was. But he had two shirts on. One of them was missing. The vivid red polyester shirt he wore on top of his yellow sweater was missing. Maybe Junior took it? He doesn't remember it clearly.

He took two steps, leaning on the nightstand by the left side of the bed, taking a deep breath and rubbing his temples. He walked through the empty and somewhat sinister room, still being illuminated by the (now almost invisible) sunlight. There were five beds lined up facing the entrance door, each one had a white freshly placed quilt and a fluffy looking salmon pillow. Jackson's was the one on the far left of the ward. The boy walked to the enourmous window by his right side and opened the curtains. This room was too dark for God's sake. He leaned his elbows on the window's threshold and stared at the endless garden. Far away, by the eastern side of the field, some guys were playing a kind of game where you, apparently, had to grab the ball someone else throws. Maybe not letting it fall down was the main point?

The thing is, they were all shirtless (it wasn't even summer nor spring, put your shirts back on dear lord) and Jackson couldn't stop staring at their defined bare chests. Fuck. Not this again. That thing with Merlin-knows-who was only something real because of their needs. That was the only involvement he can possibly have with a boy. No staring at their chest, no. No stealing looks while they take off their clother in the changing room. No. Just. _No_.

There was a sudden knock at the door.

"Who is it?" The lad asked walking through the room until he reached the door handle.

"It's Carmen dear."

He opened up the door, relieved to hear a familiar voice.

"You already? Said you'd be back at eight."

"Yeah, I made sure to hurry up just in case. By the way, what are you doing up sweetie? Move your ass back to your bed right now."

"Sure Ma'am."

She frowned at him, looking at every step he took to make sure he was lying down, all snuggled up in his bed.

"Oh, by the way Carmen. Have you got my shirt?"

"What shirt?"

"I had two shirts on during the match, one of them is missing. I thought maybe you had it with you."

"No, it's not with me. Althought I do remember it... I have no idea what happened with it. Maybe one of your friends took it?"

"What the..." Jackson mumbled.

"Well, you were unconscious most of the time. Someone could've taken out of you. That friend of yours, Junior right?"

"Yeah..."

"It was probably him darling. Nothing to worry about. Now go to sleep."

It all sounded way too fishy. He wasn't going to fall for this.

"But why Carmen? Why would someone take my shirt?"

"Maybe to cast a secret healing spell darling. Your friends love you very much you know? While I was around here, many of them asked to come in and visit you, but I only let in a few. Not to disturb you too much of course."

"This is way too suspicious Carmen and I don't like it. Did you happen to note down the names of the people who visited me?"

"Of course not Mr. Wang! This is no prison ward. It's a school. I'm not noting down names!"

"Ugh," He sighed interlacing his fingers on top of his stomach. "You should have."

"Anyway, this is hardly the time for you to be chit-chatting. Go to sleep. Tomorrow's a brand new day. You can search the whole perimeter of Hogwarts looking for your shirt."

"Fine." He growled.

Jackson rolled his body, now facing the light blue wall by his left. He closed his eyes and hoped to have an intuitive dream that would lead him towards his beloved shirt or something like that.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so much longer than what I expected!! Anyway, this chapter may be a little boring (??), and for that I'm sorry. However, I swear it'll get better. It's just that I really do hate "rushing" things. Hope you like it!

It must've been 8 a.m. in the morning when he opened his eyes, crinkling them right after because of the bright sun light hitting him right in the face, like a laser gun. He sat up in bed, rubbing his face and yawning deeply. The clock on the nightstand rang loudly making his soul jump out of his body for a second there, goddamn. "IT'S 8 A.M. WAKE UP LITTLE WIZARD!" the words magically written on its glass screen, confirming his vague, yet accurate sense of time. Next to the noisy clock there was a glassful of milk and what appeared to be freshly baked cookies. A yellow note shyly glowing beneath the porcelain plate. He stretched his hands in order to grab the mysterious mail. It said on its back side "Jackson dear, I had to go out and didn't know what time you were going to wake up, so I had the elfs prepare you some food. Don't worry, I said it was an emergency, they cooked out of pure pleasure and endearment. Lots of love, Carmen." How thoughtful. At least someone remebered he actually hadn't eaten anything since that stupid cereal bar and a miserable cup of black tea last night.

He closed the letter and grabbed the cup, swallowing all of the content in just one gulp. It tasted like the one his mom used to prepare him when he had nightmares and screamed until the whole house was awake. Tasted like home. The biscuits had little colorful chocolate balls like that yummy human candy, M&M's. His favorite. All of the cookies, as well as the milk, dissapeared within seconds. Lord, he was hungry. And also stinking. Most definately needed to take a long, invigorating bath. And eat something else -even though he had just had a rather decent breakfast- since his stomach was probably still as empty as this room. He yawned once more and closed his eyes in order to get ready to leave this creepy ward where clothes go missing. No, unfortunately he didn't had any dreams filled with clues about the location of his jersey.

The boy stood on his feet and stretched his arms; calf; thighs and last but not least, his torso by bending it side to side. Quite a ritual really, but only because he was a very serious athlete and indeed committed -not exclusively- to Quidditch. A great range of other sports and physical activities also had an enourmous place in his heart. Fencing, an originally "muggle" tradional olympic game, was probably his second favorite, after all his father had thought him all about it. Jackson loved swords and thanks to his old man, knew his way with them as well. In general, he loved moving his body side to side, jump then fall, attack, sweat and all of that stuff. Although there's one thing about exercising that he might just love the most about it: the thrill; hard and fast heartbeats; the feeling of pure adrenaline leaking through his blood. The feeling of literally being alive in its peak.

Since it was early in the morning, and it was a saturday, everyone should probably be sound asleep. Perfect scenario for walking through the corridors without anyone spotting him in that dirty old clothes. Not that he minded being spotted by someone, but, you see: He cares a lot about his appearance and how people are going to perceive him as. Therefore, no. No thank you. He was smelly and looked just like someone who died, been buried and climbed their way back into life. No social interactions for him, at least not until he's clean and smells nice.

He made his way towards the door walking in silent yet rushed steps. Once out of the room, the boy looked to his right; then left. No one. Not one single living soul. If it was somehow possible, the hallways looked even more scary when no one was present. When passing through them in a normal week day, you could easily trip on someone else's feet or something like that (also tragically letting all of their stuff fall onto the ground, this has actually happened to him, but no one needs to know the details). Maybe even twice. However, at this moment, the only actual thing that you could possibly stumble across was the cool winter morning wind coming through the gaps on the half closed windows. And perhaps Peeves. He's just always there when you least expect it. Damn you, you poltergeist.

Right foot, left foot. Repeat the action. Slowly. Close the infirmary's door. Take a deep breath. Prepare yourself physically and emotionally. Ugh. As much as Jackson loved being with people and interacting with them -such as making them laugh and being the center of their attention- occasionally, he enjoyed some peace and quiet. Especially when he knew who he'd have to face once showing up at the Great Hall for breakfast, and later, to a commemorative party his team was going to throw as a result of their last victory. He was guilty of that actually, since he was the one who made sure to spread the idea of having a celebration in case they won that game. Just because he loved gatherings okay? Nevertheless, at the moment, he wasn't very happy with the idea of it. Ugh, his own creation turns into a distress: A story by Wang, Jackson.

Walking to his room wasn't really that hard. His theory was indeed accurate: No one was even awake. Except for a group of girls from Hufflepuff who occasionally let out a muffled laughter, elbowing one another and bending their heads down in a failed attempt to hide their smiles. The boy provokingly waved at them; he knew he wasn't supposed to notice them but, ugh, screw it. It kind of feels good when you can sense people find you hot even with filthy unwashed clothes. Not that he was interested in any of the girls, no for Merlin's sake. I mean, really. _No_.

He got to the Gryffindor tower, stated the password "Elasticity" (who the hell came out with that?) and entered the common room. It was as empty as the rest of the corridors. There were slight traces of fire still burning inside the chimney, but mostly just gray and dry cinders could be spotted. A sweet vanilla-ish smell floated through the room, involving him and making him feel welcomed and at peace. Barely one day, that's the time he stayed without coming up here but gosh, he has missed this. The fairly opened windows creaked as the fresh winter air came across it. The boy closed them right after letting some of the cold breeze touch his face, then finally, made his way to the boy's dormitory climbing up the stairs.

The way to his dormitory through the corridor was also real quiet, not even a sound of a laugh or something coming from the many rooms. He opened his door slowly, in order not to creak or produce any noise which could wake the boys who, by the way, were all asleep. Snoring. The beds were all disposed in circle, his own being the only unoccupied one. It was the one in the center; not that he asked for it. It just happened. From the left to the right there was Michael's bed, Junior's, his own, Leo's and Casper's. Jackson crawled his way into their bathroom, which was directly in front of his bed (with some space, a messy table and a dusty rug separating it), in order not to wake the boys.

He closed the door, making sure that it was locked properly (it recently started to show some signs that the lock was broken. The door opening up by itself was one of the main clues) maybe it was all Leo's fault. He has some anger issues that need to be handled as soon as possible, to avoid such things as breaking the one door that cannot open itself and show what's happening inside. Jackson took his clothes off and threw on the floor, he'll wash that later. Unfortunately, even if this is a magical place with beings that are capable of sorcery and spells, the shower is like any other, that you could find on humans' houses. Yes, you still had to choose the temperature of the water (no, you won't get any hot water instantly just by thinking of it), and try your best not to break the shower valve.

The water gradually filled up the tub underneath, and when it was completely full, he dove in. Warm water covering his body like a soft translucid silk. It would've been quite a relaxing, soothing bath if it wasn't for Jinyoung walking into the bathroom to pee; he didn't even notice Jackson was there until he was on his way to leave.

"Is this your polite way of greeting me after my almost death experience?"

"Fucking shit!" The other boy muttered, tripping on his own feet. "Fuck Jackson. For the love of Merlin. Fuck. Oh shit." He turned his body around, head facing the floor. "Why the fuck are you naked?"

Jackson laughed loudly, covering his mouth in an attempt of lowering the sound.

"Maybe because I'm taking a bath?"

"I know I mean, Fuck Jackson. You fucking scared me! How the hell did you get in here?"

"I happen to know how to walk you know. Move your legs one at a time and all."

"I hate you so much right now. If you weren't completely naked and submerged in water I'd probably choke you to death."

"Wow, never seen you so pissed off with me darling." He raised his eyebrows. "I just woke up and had nothing to do there so I thought 'Why not take a nice relaxing bath in my own sweet little dormitory?'"

"Ugh. You saw me peeing and didn't even produce a sound. How's that possible?"

"I couldn't scare you while you were peeing. Not unless I wanted to get piss all over my clean water."

"I hate you."

"And I love you."

Junior raised his left eyebrow, slowly opening the bathroom door.

"Wait!" Jackson murmured.

"What is it?" He made his way back in, eyes covered by both of his hands.

"Wait for me? I'll finish showering then we can go get some breakfast together like always."

"Okay, but here? You want me to wait for you here? I need to change clothes."

"Actually yes... I've been so lonely..." He pouted sarcastically. "But I guess I can handle some more loneliness. Go on, put your clothes on."

"Same goes for you apparently."

"Cheeky. By the way, can you grab my things? They're in my cabinet, top drawer. And also take these dirty clothes and wash for me will you?"

"You know you just need to put them inside the lower drawer and it will wash itself magically right?"

"I do. I'm just lazy when it comes to doing this cleaning stuff. And you're not."

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't so I wouldn't have you asking me to clean up your stuff everyday."

"Oi! I don't ask you to do this everyday thought. Once a week." He smirked with his lips pressed.

"Stupid. Did I happen to say that I really do hate you?" The somewhat younger boy said while bending down to pick his friend's clothing.

"Love you lots. Wait for me."

"I'll try."

Jinyoung closed the door on the way out leaving him alone once more. Jackson sank his head in the water.

*

"Are you ready?" Junior's voice sounded muffled, as a result of trying to talk, or more like whispering, through the bathroom wooden door (the rest of the boys were still asleep).

"Just a sec. Gosh this pants are too tight for my butt to squeeze in."

"I don't care and I'm starving."

With a sudden pull, Jackson threw open the door.

"In a scale of 1 to 10 how hot do I look right now?" He said checking himself out in the bathroom window.

"Hot as fuck." He rushed. "Now let's eat."

The older boy grinned in satisfaction and turned off the restroom lights clapping his hands twice. Being a magical creature such as a wizard is indeed amazing sometimes. The lads made their way through the room, walking carefully and slowly.

"Why are you sneaking? Planning on taking over Hogwarts?"

Jackson tripped on his feet, almost falling onto Jinyoung.

"Fuck! Leo shut the fuck up and go back to bed." The korean boy said rubbing his temples intensely, out of pure fright maybe. "Why does everyone keep on scaring me today? Fuck you all."

"We're having breakfast now, and no," Jackson interrupted Leo as he was about to open his mouth. "We're not waiting for your lazy ass, we're starving L."

"Fine Captain. Oh, by the way are you okay Jack?"

"I am, thank you for asking."

"We were all worried. I tried to visit you but Carmen wouldn't let anyone in but this guy here." He said pointing his index finger towards Junior. "Anyway, it was a hell of a catch Jackie. We won because of you."

"Stop it. All of us worked our asses off. You know that better than anyone."

"You're right."

Jackson nodded, giving the blond boy an encouraging grin. He returned the action by also smiling, his olive eyes shining through the gold locks of hair falling onto his forehead. Leonard was a damn beautiful boy. He had this charm, this smell. Wasn't really the most outgoing person, nor the Gryffindor's finest looking boy. But he had something about him that just captivated everyone, without much work. His humble personality and selfless attitudes were Jackson's favorite things about him; he always aspired to be like him, and he indeed changed some of Jackson's worst traits (those do not need to be mentioned). He really loved that tall-as-a-giraffe boy so much, and was so, but so glad he was one of his closest friends.

Junior also smiled and pulled him towards the exit, waving at Leo.

"Don't forget about the congratulatory party captain!" He shouted as the others were leaving.

"I won't!" Jackson replied trying hard not to scream too high; it was still early morning.

Jinyoung closed the door, and the boys started to walk across the empty corridors.

"So," The korean lad said, placing his hands inside the pockets sewn onto his pants. "You feeling better? Have you had anything already?"

"Yeah, Carmen left some cookies and a cup of warm milk for me. Still hungry though."

"Well obviously."

"Don't start."

"I'm just saying, just saying." He shrugged raising both eyebrows.

They were quiet for the rest of the walk. Not that they weren't going to talk to each other anymore. It's just that sometimes people need this, best friends need this. To be quiet around themselves when something is probably about to go down and actually make them real mad. So they just don't say anything anymore. For the friendship's sake.

The boys entered the Great hall, which was quite deserted, and you could easily choose between hundreds of seats on their house's table. They sat down by the far end of the table, Jinyoung by his lef side. The freshly made, delicious food started appearing in front of them. Bread, biscuits, warm milk, tea, coffee, cakes, pies and the list goes on infinitely. Hogwarts' breakfasts were undoubtedly his favorite.

"Jackson why you gotta be so gross?"

Jinyoung said furrowing his eyebrows in a disgusted facial expression once he noticed the chinese boy mixing up all kinds off food, sweet and salty, all together in the same plate.

"I'm not being gross darling. It's all food isn't it? It will all go down and mix up once it's down there."

"Ugh, still. At least when it's being digested we don't actually get to see it. 'Cause it's aesthetically disturbing."

"Bah, anyway. I'm eating right? And I'm having a lot of food. You should be smiling ear to ear considering your response to me eating 'just a cereal bar' before the game yesterday."

"Don't you say that like a cereal bar is a life saver or something." He stopped, hand reaching to grab an vivid colorful cookie. "I'm not entering this subject again Jackson, but I just want you to know that-"

"Stop. Not now. Not here in the damn Great Hall Jinyoungie." He whispered under his breath. "Not the time for you to give me life lessons- Fuck."

The second he lifted his head up, he saw coming towards their direction, Sehun and his group of friends. The people he has been avoiding to have too much contact with for the past week. Just. Don't asky why.

"JACKSON! OUR BELOVED LEADER RISES AGAIN!"

Fuck. It was his voice, yes, indeed. He and his friends were coming towards them to sit by their side on the table. Junior never liked him very much, nor his so called "gang" which happened to have a few of Jackson's quidditch team players as well.

"Man, I was damn worried!" The older member of the group, Dale, shouted punching the table powerfully.

All of them agreed, saying a "Yeah!" in an almost perfect unison. Sehun quickly took the place by Jackson's right side, the rest of the six boys sitting right in the wooden bench in front of them. From the left to the right there were Dale the team's reserve keeper and Mickey, the reserve beater. The other three lads weren't players, and to be honest, Jackson did not know them very well. Just their names. Malcolm was the scary looking one. He, for sure, was poorly chosen by the shorting hat. Should be, 100 percent someone from Slytherin. His skin was so pale that when illuminated by any sort of bright light, it looked rather blue-ish, like a real life vampire. Grey eyes as penetrating as a sharpened sword. Wasn't very tall, but truly well-built. Large shoulders and gigantic arms. Richard was the quiet one. Never opened his mouth, like, never. At least not in front of Jackson. Maybe, afterall he was just shy; or simply disliked Jackson at all. Slender was probably a word created in order to describe this boy, long legs and indeed so freaking tall and skinny. Unlike Malcolm, his skin had a vivid brown color, which was also the exact same tone of his eyes. These two actually seemed like inseparable best friends or something like that since he has never spotted one of them without the other being directly by the his side. Last but not least, Theo the funny looking one. Kind of looked like a red haired baby, fluffy rosy cheeks filled with a strong layer of freckles. Loved to make small talk with everyone and anyone. Probably skipped a year (if that's possible) because he looks exactly like someone who's still 10 years old.

"So, Jack? Feeling better?" Sehun asked while reaching for a full cup of coffee that magically appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, I mean, yes, yeah I'm better."

"What the hell even happened with you man?" Theo asked. "I was there cheering and then you just, you fainted bro!"

"Yeah. What happened Jackson?"

The boy by his right side asked, eyeing him quite intensely. Ugh. He's not sure wheter he hates it or loves when someone looks at him like that (maybe he just hates it most of the times). Like everything Jackson does has to be carefully explained to him; it's definitely not the first time he does this.

"Um, I still don't quite know but momma Jinyoungie here says it's because I didn't eat much before the match." He paused, glancing at his best friend by his left. "But I don't think that's the main reason. I got too high searching for the Golden Snitch. And then I got down too fast, I think the rapid pressure change of the air or something like that made me faint."

Junior rolled his eyes; he still wouldn't believe in that second theory. Sehun frowned.

"Stop trying to talk technical Jack," He sneakily palmed his right thigh underneath the table. "You fainted because you didn't eat anything. Junior's right."

Jackson sighed. All of the boys were staring at him, waiting for a better explanation, or maybe a funny ice breaker joke. He just didn't have any. So uncomfortable, ugh. Junior might the only one he wouldn't have made disappear right now. Social situations were always his strong point, nevertheless there was a slight difference in his humor whenever Sehun was around. Especially after that  _thing_  happened. It kind of feels wrong because maybe they weren't supposed to do this but at the same time, it was something both of them needed.

"Yeah, yeah thank you mom," He looked at Jinyoung. "Thank you dad," Turned his head around and faced the other boy. "Thank you relatives." He joked, pointing at the rest of the lads sat in front of him.

They all laughed, even if it was the lamest pun he has ever come up with. At least he's still got some of his ways. It went quite alright after all. He made everyone let out ocasional grins, as he always does. That helps him feel better actually. Making jokes and people laughing gives him a sense of security (??) and like he can step on the ground surely knowing that he won't fall down.

He didn't even see the time passing and all of sudden, the Great Hall was filled with people talking, laughing and some just eating cookies and slurping their beverages. Junior got up from his seat, leaning his palms on the table.

"Fellows, I'd love to stay and talk but I really have to finish that Transfiguration home work."

"Leeland gave us homework?" Sehun asked, suprised.

"Unfortunately." He replied.

All of them frowned, including Jackson, who clearly didn't know about that either.

"I guess I better head out with my man here." The chinese boy stated, standing up as well.  
  
"You guys, such 'politically correct' people..." Dale grumbled.

Both smiled.

"I guess so Dale, anyway, bye guys. See you tonight right?"

"You bet Jack. Or you think I'd miss our team's party?"

"Good. See you later."

The two best friends got out of the table and started walking, calmly towards the exit. Junior was probably going to the library now, after all he cannot study with a loud, noisy atmosphere. And during a normal weekend day in Hogwarts, every part of it is being occupied by people laughing and eventually throwing parties. That is, except for the library. Which happened to be his favorite area of the whole palace.

They were already out of the Great Hall, wandering through the start of the hallway that led to Jinyoung's beloved place when someone tightly grabbed Jackson's right shoulder.

"Wait."

A deep voice resounded within the corridor. It was Sehun.

"Junior I'm pretty sure you know where the library is located right? I need to borrow your friend for a moment."

"Um, yeah. I'll meet you there then?" He replied, sounding rather irritated.

"Okay..." Jackson answered, goose bumps spreading across his spine.

The tall boy waited in silence, until Jinyoung was out of sight.

"Come here."

He whispered, making a gesture so Jackson would follow him. He did as told. What the fuck was this about? He felt his legs trembling a little. Gee.

"Where are we going? Where are your friends?"

"They were too interested on some blonde Ravenclaw girl to even notice I was gone."

"You didn't answer my first question. Where are we going?"

He once more did not replied. He was getting real scared now. Sehun just leads him out of the Great Hall towards a mysterious place he won't reveal the name? Not good. This is absolutely no good at all. They walked fast and surreptitiously; went down a couple of stairs and he was guiding him across some old dusty corridors he has never passed through, not more than maybe once during his whole time at Hogwarts.

"Sehun. I'm a little freaked. Where the fuck are you taking me?"

The younger boy continued not talking, instead, he grasped Jackson's hand and pulled him, making it so that he had to walk faster.

"Let go of my hand I'm scared, please." He asked, almost begging really.

"You think I'm gonna kill you or something you idiot? Just fucking follow me, we're almost there."

Jackson took a deep breath, heart racing in a speed of a freaking Ferrari. Something inside his body, maybe his survival instinct was telling him desperately to try and get rid of Sehun's hand and run as fast as he could. However, at the same time, he was curious, wanted to know where this would all end up. And it could even be a chance for him to talk about what's happening between them and how he feels kind of weird doing it. Not sure if it's because he's a boy. Or if it's due to the fact that he is Oh Sehun. And he feels weird, but not in a good way. Not like the way he's supposed to be feeling according to those crappy human magazines he used to read sometimes.

They took a turn by left end of the forgotten hallway, which gave start to a whole new different one. Sehun finally slowed down and opened the first door by the their right. It was wooden made, looked probably as old as Merlin, and had remains of what appeared to be an ancient coating of gold ink covering some details on the timber. He entered the mysterious room and turned on the lights.

"Come in."

Jackson took an unsure step, leaning his hand on the left entrance wall. The place looked like an old, abandoned bathroom that no present student would dare to use. It actually looked like a normal school restroom with a medium sized hallway with three doors in each side of. Three ceramic made sinks lined up side by side, a large blurred mirror hanging right above it. Yet, the place just exhaled this creepy, uninviting vibe to it. The porcelain walls were basil green; the floor made out of marble tiles had also a strong deep green color. Cobweb covering the whole extent of the ceiling and sliding down through the entrance door and some of it was even present near the wall footer.

"Is this a Slytherin place?"

"It used to be. Not anymore. Probably the most deserted place that I know of. Come here." He gestured for the boy to come closer to him. "Close the door."

He leaned his body on the sink and called for Jackson once more, who happened to be too damn scared of this place; the company wasn't helping his confidence and courage skills much either.

"Why do you want me to close the door?"

"Don't act like you don't know. Close it and come here." He said, brows furrowed and voice emanating a "demand-ish" tone.

The smaller boy did as told, but no. This is not the scene where he just swallows everything up and gives in. No way. This is damn right the most scary place someone has ever taken him to (not that he went out with guys that much). And, to be honest, what is he even thinking he's going to get from this?

"Is this like a 'booty call'? Is it?"

The lad walked towards him, taking great advantage of his height -everyone's just so much taller than Jackson, ugh- and staring down at him; his murderer-like eyes full on display. 

"What the fuck does that even mean?" He grabbed his shirt, just so he could push the chinese boy against the wall behind him.

He placed both of his hands by each side of Jackson, leaning in to suck his neck, probably leaving bruises because Sehun is by far the most gentle one. He could feel the other boy's tongue traveling all over his half exposed left shoulder and collarbone. They've done this only once before, he swears. Their first encounter was a week ago after a late night Quidditch training, which happened to end up inside the locker room in endless shots of Firewhisky and Mead. He still wonders how Dale was able to get all of those drinks without any type of restrictions. He's just so incredibly tall, adults could easily take him as someone of age already, maybe that's how. The girls, Victoria, Amy and Lora were gone for quite a lot of time, before the booze even started to produce its effects on their bodies. Mickey wasn't there; he needed to study to some test. Leo was gone too, he was never the type for you to get drunk with. The second he saw those bottles coming out of Dale's bag, he quickly said goodbye to everyone claiming he was 'indeed sleepy, probably about to fall to the ground'. Only Michael, Dale, himself and Sehun. Jackson doesn't remember it very clearly, but suddenly, Michael and Dale were gone as well. He got up, dizzy and tripping on his feets, probably the one who surely exaggerated on his doses. Leaning his body onto the lockers, he tried to walk to the bathroom; at this point he had no fucking clue about what he was doing and he felt his stomatch burning. Fuck. He fell down, obviously. Getting up, struggling with some balance issues, he noticed a pair of eyes burning onto him.

He was about to try and make a joke, but unfortunately, he blinked. Sehun was in front of him. Was too close, way to close. He wasn't as drunk as Jackson since he obviously could stand up without too much trouble. Things are very blurred but he recalls lips touching his neck, then jaw and finally his mouth.

Although he was somewhat weak and his shame had probably gotten lost inside those empty bottles, he wouldn't say no to a make out session with him. Wasn't the first boy Jackson has ever kissed, but that's another story. And, to be honest, he's always _known_. Girls weren't really his type. Not to kiss, not to date, not to fall in love with. It's just that these thoughts are forever hidden and suffocated inside your mind until they're not anymore; until you're sure of it, maybe as a result of deep self knowledge or peculiar experiences. Either way, if it's there you'll know it sooner or later. In his case, maybe he knew about it way sooner than most people do. Yes, he did like boys. He just never had the opportunity to express that and hope to be accepted by everyone because he wouldn't. So just, understand the situation here: yes, he's drunk, but still conscious; girls are not his type; when was even the last time he kissed someone? That's why. That's why he wouldn't dare to say no to that.

Right now though, part of his brain regrets it, allowing himself to do that and give in. Because now he has a fully sober Sehun kissing his way to Jackson's mouth. Don't be fooled, he likes boys. He just don't feel like this is something that they need to keep on doing. They're team mates for Merlin's sake. They need to concentrate on the semi-finals and the upcoming final tests before winter holidays. Booty calls and occasional make out sessions when he finds himself craving to get some? Nope, he isn't having any of that. He never even suspected Sehun's attraction towards boys, towards him. For all he knows he could be just some horny teenager looking for sex in any place he can.

"Stop it." He muttured, trying to push the other boy's weight away from him.

"The fuck?"

"One time thing. It was an one time thing. I don't want to keep on doing that, seeing you like that."

"Funny, because last time you were all up in my grill." He lifted both eyebrows.

"We were drunk, let it go."

"Okay so, you let me fuck you once and then want to walk away all of a sudden? Is that it?"

Oh my god, the shame.

"Sehun, please. It just," He sighed. "It happened I know, and I can't change it. However, it won't anymore, I'm sorry."

Before the other boy could even blink, Jackson sneaked his way out of his touches and opened the door, getting out of that damn stupid scary bathroom. The good thing: He probably got rid of him. The bad thing: He was lost. Lost inside one of the most creepy old corridors. Running as fast as he was now, wasn't something he remembers doing in a long time. What would the director, Mrs. Morgan, even do if she knew a Gryffindor student was wandering around remote hallways without having the permission to do so? That's a Hogwarts rule, damn it. He cannot be seen. And he has to hurry. 

*

He was too fast. Running too fast. The place was rather dark for this time of day. He was so fucking nervous he could feel his heart beating against his chest skin. He had just turned right, maybe finally reaching a known place. But there were books and a opened bag on the floor; also a tall, black haired boy with broad shoulders staring at him.

"Oh my," He palmed his mouth. "I'm sorry, so so sorry."

He didn't even say a word. Nor did he express any emotion. Not a move. Nothing. Is this a prank or something?

"I'm sorry... Really. Let me get those for you."

He crouched in order to pick the boy's stuff: Three green notebooks had fallen out of his medium sized leather bag, a small case and one little glass bottle with some undetermined glowing content. Fortunately it didn't break, otherwise he would've been in deep shit. He gathered it all and carefully put it back in.

"I'm sorry again," He got up, finally getting a decent look at the other one's face. "Um, here it is." He handed over the bag.

The boy stood completely still. Jackson sighed. He wasn't expecting him to look like _that_. Who is this person? Like, for real. His jaw looked like it had been carved by some ancient greek god. Tanned skin and long legs; small black eyes. Onyx coloured fringe smoothly falling down at each side of his face. Also, those shoulders. Fuck, stop. Not this again. Do not look. Do not think about anything. For christ's sake, he's wearing a Slytherin uniform. He's from _that_ house. Should probably stop thinking how hot he'd look shirtless. HE'S SLYTHERIN. 

With his right hand, he fixed his hair, pushing it backwards in order to stop falling onto his eyes. It didn't work really well, because the second he got his hand out it, the fringe had already fallen gracefully onto his forehead once again. Why does it feel like he's watching him in slow motion, Jesus Christ. 

"Thank you." 

Oh, so he does speak? Although still needs to work on his "thankful" facial expression.

"Excuse me, who are you?"

Okay so, allow me to explain what happened: It wasn't the plan, this wasn't the plan. It most definitely wasn't. It simply fucking came out of his mouth because he had been through a traumatic experience just now and was still nervous because of it. Simple as that.

He rudely pulled the bag from Jackson's hand, never looking at his eyes. Even thought he can't say the same for him. Was probably completely oblivious to why Jackson was checking him out so evidently. He couldn't help it thought. He is not blind. And he pretty sure likes what he sees. Oh my god stop it. He's probably an asshole, crude. Worse than Sehun, since he was placed into such a house. Bad reputation and all.

"You don't want to know."

The mysterious boy placed his bag back where it was before the accident, hanging on his right shoulder. He passed by Jackson's left side and disappeared into the sinisters corridors. 


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, this took longer than I expected. It's short and shitty. But anyway I'm no J.K. Rowling, unfortunately.

There were two rapid knocks on the door.

"Are you ready yet Mr.?"

It was Michael's voice.

"Just a sec!"

Jackson did not plan to shower again before the party. Nevertheless, he had sweat all over his body. Just for the record, it's all Sehun's fault. He was the one who took him to god knows where, then as a result, made him run as fast as a freaking cheetah. Actually "made him run" is erroneously expressed; he wanted to run. To escape the place, stupid scary bathroom that he'll probably have nightmares with for the rest of his life. And also get away from the other's touches.

And like all of that wasn't enough stress for a day, he got to the library to meet Jinyoung and, of course, he asked tons of question about the secret meeting Sehun dragged him to. No, he doesn't know it. Yet. Jackson'll tell him, just, not now. Not today. Maybe not even this week. After the holidays. Anyway, he had to come up with some stupid excuse involving "we were debating new game techniques" and "Was I gone for too long? Didn't even notice it." He surely knew he was gone for too long. Due to the fact that the other boy guided him through endless creepy corridors that he had to, alone, find possible ways out of it. While trying hard not to be caught. Or think too much about that other boy who he had stumbled upon. Or that Sehun almost shagged him again and that was actually producing real life stomach twitches. He was so fucking relieved that he could escape it, and hopefully the other one understood the message.

"Jackson, if you don't get out of there in less then 5 seconds I'll physically pull you out."

Junior demanded, increasing his tone of voice.

"Dear lord, calm down."

The boy said, calmly opening the bathroom door. Three boys were sitting on the floor, all dressed up and displaying the most obvious bored faces. Just waiting for him of course. All of them were wearing their houses' standart uniform. Grey cotton pants; grey vest with yellow details near the neckline; white plain buttoned shirt underneath it; a yellow and red tie; and finally, Jackson's all time favorite, the Gryffindor trench coat. Not that he was dressed any differently, since Hogwarts doesn't give you a variety of fashion options. It should though. He'll talk about that someday with Mrs. Morgan.

By his left side there was Junior, who were spreaded across the whole extension of the rug on the center of their room. Next, Leo. He was too interested discussing something that apparently seemed important with Casper, that was by his right. They were leaning their heads on Jackson's bed and pointing their index finger towards the window on the right wall of their dormitory for some reason. They were also smiling a lot. Those two. Jackson's always payed attention to their relationship. I mean, yes they were friends, close  
friends. But maybe he was a bit crazy and thought something else might be going on with those two? Afterall, Casper is probably one of the most shy and quiet people he has ever known. And although he has gotten out of his shell around his roommates, it's when he's with Leo that he shines the most. Whatever the hell that may be, they're cute. And so aesthetically pleasing, since the dark haired young boy was so small compared to the blond tall one. Wow, earth calling Jackson Wang!

Michael was pacing around the room, his cape doing soft movements according to his body and the calm breeze coming from the half opened window. He looked impatient and about to actually hit his face because of the 2 hours he spend bathing and dressing up. C'mon, he's got to look pretty today right? He catched the Golden Snitch for god's sake.

"Why have you got to take almost 2 hours to get ready? It's just a gathering." Michael mumbled, walking in his direction.

"I got to look my best right? I'm the captain." He paused, fixing his fringe, which happened to be falling onto his eyes, on the bathroom mirror. "Also the beauty of the team." He said sarcastically, raising his right eyebrow.

"Shut up. We're already late your majesty. I can hear people laughing from here. You must really enjoy getting late to parties don't you? The 'all eyes on me' concept." Leo stated, grinning at him.

He palmed his chest.

"Leo, you know me so well."

Jackson clapped two times, turning off the restroom lights and checking himself out quickly one more time at the mirror. He gestured for the two boys that were still sat down, to get up.

"The queen's ready boys."

"Such a show off." Junior grumbled, gesturing for Leo to help him get his feet on the ground, since he helped Casper as well.

He laughed and walked towards the door, opening it. The four lads got out and he closed it again, making sure to lock it (unfortunately he has forgotten to do that some times and things went a little bit wrong. You don't wanna know).

The way to the common room -where the party was being thrown at- was quite pleasant. They were all laughing and, gosh? They were about to play at the semi-finals? This is a big deal, considering what happened in the past few years. Last season for example, was terrible. They lost their first match to Slytherin and got eliminated, just like that. At the first game of the season. And the year before, they went with the same house to the finals, then fucking lost. But right now they were given another chance. Jackson intended, being the new captain and seeker, to make it right by his team winning this year's competition, and next one's as well. Imagine, his two last years at Hogwarts being the leader and fucking winning it twice in a roll. This IS going to happen.

They got to the Gryffindor room and Jackson could do nothing but let out a loud shout followed by the bigger teeth-showing smile he could display. He forgot how much he loved his people, his friends. He felt at home really, in times like these. There were people filling up the whole place and they all cheered for him once he steped in. Students scattered all over the large red sofas and armchairs, drinking butterbeer and laughing their asses off. Some of the boys on his team, Dale, Sehun, Mickey and the rest of their closest friends were somewhat isolated from everybody, by the two windows on the left side of the room.

Basically everyone from Gryffindor was there; he even felt like the common room got a bit bigger than it already was. There were even people from other houses that he could easily spot because of their different coloured uniforms. Probably Lora, the quidditch team's amazing keeper invited them. She was so outgoing and funny people would say she's the "female Jackson". Although she can be even more friendly and acceptable of literally everyone's personality. As far as his eyes could spot, she was the one talking with the two guys from Hufflepuff: one was tall as fuck with light brown hair; the other right by his side, was smaller but with long skinny legs and colorful pink hair. Fortunately, he knew them. To be honest, she was the one who introduced both to him during a Defense Against the Dark Arts class, in which Gryffindor and Hufflepuff shared the same classroom. The tall one was Yugyeom, the pink haired one, Bambam. "My real name is pretty difficult to say and write so call me Bambam. Or maybe just Bam." he recalls him telling that to Jackson during that day. There was yet, another boy. This one wearing a blue uniform, from Ravenclaw. "He lost the game we're throwing a party for, so why the hell is he here?" He wondered. However, the boy seemed like he didn't really care about the motive of the gathering. Was laughing loudly while Lora was telling them some kind of history that involved a lot of hand gestures. He had black hair, small sharply contoured eyes and a really nice, heart warming smile.

Michael and Leo were fast to join the crowd, greeting everyone with a big smile and hugging tightly their teammates Amy and Victoria.

"TO THE SEMI-FINALS!"

Amy screamed while jumping from excitement, her blonde thin hair ricocheting against her pale rosy face. She was one of the chasers, the newest member of the team actually. Jackson casted her. Indeed talented. Agile and swift, she could fly like she owned the air and breeze revolving around her. Last game was her debut. And she did not fail, although some touble did happen. Not sure about the nature of those problems since he was too busy greeting the watery clouds while searching for the Golden Snicht. Next training session he'll be sure to ask what exactly occurred.

Victoria, one of the other chasers quickly ended their tight group hug in order to get some beverage, her black hair softly waving according to the cold night wind. Meanwhile, Leo straightened himself up and gestured for Casper to sit with them on the sofa. The boy walked towards them timidly facing the floor, although he was indeed holding a grin. He joined Leo, Michael and Amy and as soon as Jackson noticed he was the only one standing still, facing the room from the third step of the stair that came all the way down from the dorms. Even Jinyoung wasn't by his side anymore. He was near a table by his right filling a cup with an undefined beverage, then promptly joined Lora and the "foreigners" boys. His best friend seemed to be pretty close with them. He didn't even know that, dear lord. Probably quidditch meetings' fault. It makes him miss a lot of group studies and reunions, in which Junior usually invites his friends from other houses.

The lad finally moved his legs, going down the rest of the stairs and greeting the people present with, obviously, another loud high pitched scream of joy. He hugged Amy and Victoria, patting their backs and repeatedly saying "Good job girls, good job". He really meant it though. Both amazing chasers, he couldn't even think about ever replacing any of them. He departed from the girls, turned towards Michael, Leo and Casper who were still sat down on the sofa.

"We're going to the semi-finals boys!!"

It was supposed to be a discreet statement, but it ended up with the whole common room applauding after. When everybody finished cheering and screaming words like "Hell yeah!" and "Fuck yes!" they returned to their drinking/laughing/flirting haze. He smiled widely, waving at the his teammates and walked towards Junior, Lora and the non-Gryffindor boys.

Greeting some people on his way to his friends, he passed near Sehun. As it was expected, he pretended not to see Jackson nor hear his low pitched "Hi!" to him and his mates, who by the way, returned it in a nice souding "What's up Jack?!". Apart from Sehun being a rude asshole, he would've stayed and mingled with the boys. Nevetheless, a strong smell of alcohool was already present in their breaths. And no, thank you but NO booze. Not near you-know-who. The last time something involving these two things happened, it ended up in an awkward situation he struggled one whole week to get rid of. And he has finally done that now, so no way he's letting the same story repeat itself.

He nodded to the group, not daring to look at Sehun anymore, and continued trailing his way towards his original destination.

"Hi guys! Enjoying this beautiful reunion?"

He quickly invaded the circle.

"Hey stranger!" Lora shouted, surprised to see him by her side.

She hugged him tighly.

"Was damn worried about you!"

"I'm just fine now, I swear."

"But what the hell even happened to you Jackson?" The guy with the pink hair asked.

It was probably the thousandth time someone asked him that exact same thing in the last 10 hours. Never, ever, pass out during a game again.

"Well, ask this darling here," He pointed his index finger at Jinyoung's face, which made him slap Jackson's hand out of his sight. "He apparently, knows better than I do."

"This idiot here, didn't eat anything before the game and yeah, you know the rest."

Jackson smirked, but his best friend for sure did not feel as if that was an appropriate moment for laughing; you could tell by his frown and severe stare.

"Anyway," He tried to smootly break the ice. "I'm just fine now, I have eaten and I inteend to do more of that just now."

He took a step towards his right, where a small table was positioned. It was filled with sweets: cupcakes, marshmallows, all sorts of magical candies and other colorful things covered with sugar. He grabbed a chocolate pudding and rapidly joined the group again.

"See?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I hate you Jackson." The other boy said, withholding a laugh.

"I love when you two start bickering." Lora stated, patting Junior's left shoulder. "These two here are quite like you actually." She pointed at the Hufflepuff boys.

"They are." The guy from Ravenclaw added; probably knew them well too.

"Look, Yugyeom here is still a baby. You wouldn't know because he skipped first year and is tall as fuck. I have to take care of him otherwise he'll destroy the place!" The pink haired guy, Bambam, said slightly slapping the taller boy's stomach. To which he replied by hugging him, arms interlacing around the other's neck because of the heigh difference.

"Oh, Jack, by the way, we're playing against this kid here next game! He's the new keeper of his team. Bet he won't be any better than me."

She joked, but Jackson was pretty sure no one was better than Lora. She was probably 6'3 feet tall, long broad shoulders and strong limbs. Like a greek goddess, really. Yeah, yeah last game then won thanks to the golden snitch. But only because she couldn't play; had to head back to her family in New Delhi (something about her brother, a dragon keeper, getting attacked by one of the animals). So Dale covered for her and he's not exactly as good as she is. Not nearly. To be honest he probably made as far as being the reserve keeper as a result of having Sehun as his best friend and being incredibly tall. And the whole team's got a say in their new players so yeah. He got in.

"You're the new keeper Yugyeom? Congratulations!" Jackson grinned, afterall, he loved getting to know new people who shared his love for quidditch. "Even thought you're playing with our team I really do wish you luck! Defend as many balls as you can. Maybe don't."

Yugyeom laughed shyly, covering his mouth.

"To be honest, my hopes are on Dennis, our seeker."

"Ooh, now you're getting into my field here." He stated, faking a "pissed off face" that almost felt real by the younger boy's expression in response to it. "No, but, good luck on your debut, seriously."

"Thank you Jackson."

"You guys play quiddicth too?" He asked directing himself towards Bambam and the other lad.

"Nah, not really. I just cheer for the team. And hope we win the game." The pink haired guy stated.

"As far as I can tell, I don't really care about it. I mean I admire people like you," He nodded at Jackson. "who play it with their heart and soul. But I've only ever attended one game, first year. And since Lora knows that, she invited me here. Because she knows I don't care too much about my house losing. Just wanted to get some food."

They all laughed, since that was probably the main reason everyone was there really. To eat good food. Socializing might be second in the list of important things to do during a gathering. Okay, maybe not for Jackson.

"By the way Jack, this is Youngjae. I may have introduced you to him during Transfiguration." Lora moved, now standing by the dark haired boy from Ravenclaw.

Ah, now he remembers. He was the funny looking guy. The one who looked happy at almost all classes. He was a bit shy though, but extroverted enough to ask Leeland if he could be excused in order to practice his singing (apparently he loved to do that). Also very smart, since his name was always the first one on the list of grades of the class' semester.

"Yeah... Yes I remeber you Youngjae. Nice to finally meet you out of that damn classroom."

He nodded.

"Nice to meet you too Jackson."

The rest of the party went quite alright. The 6 kids talked and laughed their faces off while trying not to choke on their butterbeer because of it; ocasionally walking through the room to get some more of it. It must have been almost midnight when Junior left with Leo and Casper, claiming he was sleepy. Besides Jackson's endless efforts, he did not convince him that the next day was sunday and no one needed to wake up early on sundays. "I need to, have to revise as soon as the sun comes up!" was his politically correct excuse. Next ones to leave, almost imediatelly after Jinyoung, were the boys from the other houses. Okay, that he can understand since they'd still had to walk across those long, empty corridors in order to reach their dorms. And the later it gets, the more risky. When you study in Hogwarts there's this need to, sporadically (most of the times they're just asleep and drooling), be careful with the hallways inspectors and well... Peeves.

*

"Ah, Jackson. You're a funny guy you know that right? I still hate you though." The brunette stated in midst laughter.

"I sure am funny alright? I'm amazing." Conceited much? Nah.

"Jackson can I ask you something?"

"This was already a question."

"You're such an idiot!" She said pushing his left shoulder softly.

What is it about "can I ask you something?" that always gets everyone SO anxious, lord. He started to feel his hands trembling a little. Stop, fuck. It's probably nothing Jackson Wang. Nothing.

"Do you have any idea why," She tilted her head towards his right side, glancing at something quite far away from where they were standing. "Sehun's been staring at you the whole night?"

It wasn't nothing. Definately wasn't nothing. Fucking stupid bastard. What could he even say to her? That he got fucked by him although now he doesn't want anything anymore? That'd be shocking, in too many ways. It shouldn't be you know, but, ugh. It's the way it is. He could feel his face burning up; his sweat glands starting to work as if he was running a hundred miles per hour under a scorching sun.

"Hum, I have absolutely no idea?" He said unconsciously bliking almost 10 times a second, shivering hands.

"Well, I've only noticed a few minutes ago actually, but since then it's almost unstoppable. Like, every minute Jackson."

Have you ever felt your intern organs twitching and turning in ways that no one could ever imagine it was possible to? Also stinging. This is a situation he could never, would ever predict. The fact that Sehun's been staring at him is indeed the least of his problems. If it was Junior there, he would still feel his hands trembling nonstop, and perhaps the accelerated heart beat would remain there as well. However, he wouldn't feel like digging a hole on the ground and hiding there forever; the boy was his best friend afterall. This is Lora we're talking about. She's amazing and funny, outgoing and such a generous friend but she's not that close to Jackson. This is something too fucking private for him to just blurt it out. Some lunatic explanation needs to be formed by his mind ASAP. Or even better, immediately.

"I'm serious Lora, I genuinely don't know why. Like for real."

"Well, anyway, I'm leaving. And I don't like him, so take care okay, stay away from those guys."

"Nah, it's okay. I might be leaving soon as well. I'll talk with some of my classmates then I swear, I'm gone."

"You're too precious for those assholes. Really."

He hugged her and no, this wasn't like "girl hitting on boy". It just, wasn't. They weren't that close no, but she'd still manage to give him some precious life advices and little hints about scary situations. For a fact, he always knew she did not like some of the boys on their team. And by that, she means Sehun. Maybe Dale and Mickey too. Lora is probably the best damn person at reading and understanding humans and non-human creatures so when she says someone's not very trustable, there's a 98% they are treacherous people. Why didn't he think about that before letting you-know-who fuck him inside the freaking changing room? Why? At least he was drunk. Stoned. Far past being groggy. So yeah, that gives him some peace of mind. Otherwise he would've just cringe at the fact Sehun _exists_.

A sudden emptiness filled his surroundings as the tall girl walked away from him, petting his right shoulder. He felt a rush of cold breeze. Turning around, now facing the somewhat empty room with a few seats taken by tipsy and laughing students, he accidentally glanced at the boy who had been staring him all night according to Lora. The truth is: He was indeed staring. Jackson took some unsure steps, getting closer to the lads. Most of the guys were already gone, from the left to the right there was only Dale, Sehun and a real stoned Michael. Wow he surely didn't know his roommate could be such a reckless drunk person. I guess that's why they get along so well after all: Both are really alike. Enthusiastic about random things and a mouth that wouldn't shut up even if the world had been hitten by an asteroid or something. Also enthusiastic about drinking, unfortunately. However, he promised to himself something: Don't go near booze again. I mean, no, erase that. Drinking is fine. But never ever drinking so much that he could feel his insides burning and stinging; ocasionally letting a teammate fuck him. That wasn't happening again.

"Hello champions." He placed his arm around Dale's shoulder.

"Hi Jack!" He shouted, lifting up the smaller boy.

"What's up captain-" Michael briefly said, but was interrupted by Sehun.

"The fuck you're doing here?"

"Wow, someone had too much alcohol and started to act rude?" Dale teased him.

"Shut the fuck up dale." He growled, looking pissed off; brows furrowed.

"Excuse me Sehun but I won't let you talk with our teammates like this for no reason."

He was just done with his shit. Firstly because he had always been a rude asshole. And no one ever really stood up to him. Jackson would still just swallow it up and try to end any arguments with a simple "Let's focus on the game guys". Not this time, not after what happened. Especially not after he almost shagged him inside a creepy remote fucking Slytherin bathroom in the middle of nowhere. And practically did not give him any space to say "no" or just walk away. He did that all by himself, out of luck and with Merlin's help.

"You think you're still the captain out here Jackson? We're not in the damn field." He got closer, chest expanding and using his height as some sort of advantage.

"No, actually I don't. But that doesn't take away my right to step in whenever I see you disrespecting my friends."

Sehun pushed the other boy's chest violently, which made him trip on his feet, thank god there was an empty chair near him otherwise he would've fell down on the cold floor. Dale was quick to try and hold him down, grabbing both of his shoulders and standing in front of him blocking his vision of Jackson.

"Are you fucking crazy man? Or just had too many drinks?" The taller boy shouted.

"Get out of my sight. My problem's not with you."

"You just fucking pushed our friend, our captain for no reason. Damn right the problem is with me too."

"Guys please..." Michael mumbled. "Don't start a quarrel or something."

He would've physically intervene in the fight as well, if he weren't so drunk and lost inside his own thoughts. Poor guy got freaked out by it and just stayed leaning on the brick wall.

"You know what Sehun?" Jackson said, recomposing himself and getting up again. "Michael's right. I'm not gonna fight you. I don't have the slightest idea why you're doing this but I'm not going to be dragged into your madness too. Fuck you. Good night boys, I'm leaving."

Though there weren't many people present at this point, the whole party was looking at them. Opened mouths and dilated pupils. He was as surprised and scared as any single one of them. The fuck is that asshole even doing? Oh. Shit. It's all probably because he ditched him. Denied him a fuck. Jesus Christ this cannot be happening.

"Bye, take care ok?" Dale stared into his eyes, like he was even more freaked out by that then anyone else.

He nodded and made his way towards the stairs leading to the dormitories. Unfortunately he overheard someone still screaming back there.

"Fuck you Jackson Wang." The angry one shouted, trying to escape from his friends arms. "Get the fuck off me!"

He didn't look twice. Just, took a deep breath and continued climbing the steps. One by one. "I'm not scared of him, I'm not afraid of him." He kept telling himself. All he wanted to do was get to his room and sleep until 5 pm. Tiring, exausting day. As a matter of fact, it would've been a nice one if it weren't for some of the unpredictable and unwanted events.

Getting to know Bambam, Yugyeom and Youngjae better was nice though. A nice unpredictable surprise. They were friendly people and he almost felt like he was talking to Gryffindor students because he truly sensed a connection or something like that. It made him feel safe and welcomed, nevermind their obvious differences. He got along with them pretty well perhaps that's why, although getting along with people wasn't really his problem. But still. It was pleasant. Talking about people from other houses, that Slytherin boy from earlier though. That was a hell of an accident, as in the actual meaning of the word. Possibly a good one. God stop it already, don't go back there. What was his name again? Oh, that's right he did not tell Jackson. Why did he had to be from _that_ house and why so rude, lord. And so damn -sighs- fine. Perhaps if he was from Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff... But no, Slytherin, just, no. Not in a million years, are you freaking crazy? Not one single naughty concept was being created inside his mind right now. Nope. Not one. Afterall, he must hate him and every single Gryffindor student. As well as every other student from a distinct house but his own. He's nameless, rude, wears a green uniform, black hair and wide shoulders. At the end of the day that's all the information he's got about the boy. Almost fucking nothing; it shouldn't really matter, and it doesn't.

Bah, anyway. He shaked his head, in order to get rid of those nasty thoughts he surely did not ask for it. The boy yawned, rubbing both eyes, than trailed his hands across his body, gently tapping the pockets sewed onto his pants. He grabbed his key ring, slightly jingling it to make sure it wasn't missing any of the keys. The bedroom was so, so close and he could actually feel his body and mind yearning for some rest. He unlocked the door trying not to produce any alarming loud noises, and stepped into the room.

The lads were all probably already dreaming and wouldn't wake up even if he made some magical drums appear out of thin air and started playing them. He walked towards the bathroom, unintentionally stumbling onto their center table. Ouch, this hurts. That's why he hates the fact that no one here likes to sleep with any lights. It might be rather uncomfortable, right, but it's very helpful in times like these. In which he's sleepy, physically and mentally tired and just wants to pee before going to sleep.

Getting rid of his clothes as fast as he just did now was something that probably deserved a place on the Guinness Book (or whatever the name of that "muggle" record book is). He threw himself on the bed and pulled the covers. Turned his body to the left, now facing Junior's bed. He closed his eyes but hell, something is bothering him and just getting in the way of his so needed resting. He just wished, practically cried for help. Not actual tears but, indeed a feeling of desperation was growing inside his chest right now as he thought about the consequences of having a fall out with one of his teammates. They're going to the semi-finals for Merlin's sake. Things have got to adjust themselves so they can come back to being a well trained winning team. He doesn't think that'll happen though. Of course, next practice it will all be a little calmer, however obviously some tension is going to be present between him and the dark haired beater. Hoping everything turns out to be just fine was the only abstract concept that was giving him some peace of mind.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened and I'm sorry for the gigantic time this took me. I was planning on posting this on my birthday (3 days ago) as a kind of a "reversed" gift or something?? Sorry I'm not really the funny type when speaking english. Anyway, as you can see there were some... delays. Ok, now done with the chit chat. As always, hope you like it (although, for real now: it's really shitty).

The date was 1st of December, a thursday. It was a rainy day. Damn you Southern U.K weather. The alarm went off at exactly 6 a.m., like it's supposed to. Jackson was the first one to actually open his eyelids and face the ceiling, his pupils still having some difficulty to focus on each detail at a time. He blinked twice. Rubbed his face and yawned deeply, his lungs filling up with the fresh morning breeze then releasing all of it with a single swoosh. He brought his arms backwards, stretching up a bit before feeling the cold ground beneath his feet. Mornings are awful. Especially when it's the last day they've got to practice and if possibly, perfect the team's techniques and skills. The semi-finals are tomorrow, a friday. Exactly five days have passed since his fallout with Sehun, which hasn't dared to look at his face, although it's not like he cares though. He doesn't, truly. Surprisingly the team is doing just great and their trainings are flowing normally and as productive as it has ever been. It didn't seem to have affected anyone nor anything; fortunately the guy seems to be too concetrated on his game other than remembering to continue a fight with his captain. Or maybe he's just ignoring him so that he can kill him discreetly after their last game, which could possibly be the finals if it all works out okay.

He exhaled a muffled groan when situated himself in time and space: The game is tomorrow. Sitting up on his bed, the boy grasped his toes with his hands, stretching his calf each one at a time. He lined up his spine and took a deep breath while doing circular movements with his neck. The gentle tapping of the rain drops against the window glass produced a soothing sound, that was indeed making him feel like sleeping some more. In spite of that, no matter how hard that temptation must have been, he still needed to pee and brush his teeth, put the uniform on, get some coffee and ugh, go to practice. On a rainy day. He must have done something real stupid to get this as a reward.

The chinese boy, finally standing up, noticed everyone else was still asleep, sounds of snore resounding through the cool room. Well, he doesn't understand how the hell they accomplished that. Remained numb, lying on their beds not moving one single limb, sleeping like babies. Jackson's alarm clock was loud, in the most accurate meaning of the word. The boys must have gotten used to it and learned how not to be bothered by it somehow. But they still needed to open their eyes and get their lazy asses out of bed, and apparently is up to Jackson to scream his lungs out in order to wake the sleepy heads. He put on his crimson Gryffindor themed slippers and crawled his way to the bathroom.

"Fuck." He whispered, closing the door and facing himself on the mirror.

Jackson hated mornings. But more than that, his morning face. He can display confidence 24/7, yes. About his skills, appearance and personality; nonetheless, he is very self-conscious. "If it's not possible to look your best, then don't show your face at all" was one of his mottos, even if it sounds harsh. He holds high expectations for everything he does/is and hopes to win every game and competition he's put at (while having the worst pessimist thoughts he won't show even if someone threatened to cast a mortal spell at him). He is weak, his skills may not be the best ones and he may be a shitty captain. But no one needs, and no one can know about this insecurities. So he breaths in and out heavily, staring at his tired reflection on the mirror. Dark circles around his lower lids, puffy and swollen eyes from sleeping too much; or maybe not enough.

He's not sure of the time he actually fell asleep. After midnight he was sure, but add about 2 hours to it because that's the time he spend rolling around the mattress cursing at the Potions exam, which was yesterday. Of course, he probably failed it. If there's one thing he has never, nor will ever hold high standards for, are his grades. Especially at potions, charms and occasionally, transfiguration. It's something he deeply acknowledges, the failure of his technical skills. Also his indeed dreadful memory capacity. It takes four days, if not a whole week to understand and memorize a simple spell -unlike a new quidditch maneuver for example, which one hour is enough for him to almost perfect it.

The faucet started running as the boy swirled its valve. Freezing, icy water came falling down his fingers and he could do nothing but writhe at its low temperature. It slowly became bearable, then finally somewhat warm and soothing. He cupped his hands beneath the water current, obtaining some of it and splashed against his face. Ah, the morning rituals. Jackson always wakes up 20, or maybe 15 minutes before everyone else so he can have the bathroom all to himself. Without loud and lazy teenagers screaming at him because their blatter will actually burst if they don't use the toilet _immediately_. Anyway, back to his everyday sunrise routine. Wash face, apply some natural cream (yes, he asks his mom oftentimes to send some bottles of her fantastic skin care cream with hints of random plants he doesn't know the exact name of), wash that away and then finally brush his teeth. Fortunately he didn't have much facial hair, so no need to shave. Once a week, two maybe. Now, showering.

Taking off his pajamas as the tub filled itself slowly, heated water collapsing onto the snow-coloured marble tub, he realised something: The game was tomorrow and he still did not know where his lucky shirt could possibly be. No, unfortunately he asked Jinyoung about it and the boy had no idea either, and he wasn't lying. Jackson can definitely tell when the other is lying. The same lad suggested that he looked through their room and also ask the other guys about it. Nothing, no trace of it nor of the possible thief. That is, if someone actually stole his shirt, although he doesn't think that's the case. He can easily be called a messy person, probably got lost among his piles of dirty clothes that occasionally mix up with the pile of clean ones. Must be a weird phenomenon or something, maybe a funny spell he doesn't know of.

What was so important about that shirt anyway? He's got two more just like it. Well...not with the same sentimental meaning though. Long story short: It's the shirt he wore when Gryffindor won the championship, back in his first year. And yes, he was already in the team. Not the captain of course, but a well trained and skilled kid who gracefully catched the golden snitch and got the whole crowd astonished. Wasn't very tall, wasn't very heavy. No one outside of the field had that much hope in him. The team's leader and keeper at that time, Drake, was the only one indeed sure Jackson had all the factors to shine out there and turns some heads. To be honest, he convinced the whole group to let him in: "Very talented kid, nevermind he's a first year" Were his exact words. Bah, anyway, back to the real thing. Breath in and breathe out, probably not going to find the shirt. But that's okay. It was just a symbol, that's it. It's all inside of you, all of that capacity and determination to win. And they will.

In a blink of an eye, the bathtub was completely full, water doing funny curves and circular movements on its surface. First his right foot, then the other. Quickly, he was all covered up and submerged, lavender smell coming from the soap. Feeling safe, like being hugged by something gentle and silky, warm transparent liquid caressing every inch of his tired body.

*

"Leo, concentrate on the ball. I know you guys are probably all still sleepy but, c'mon guys! Today is the last day!"

The captain shouted, firstly directing himself towards the blonde beater, but then he spoke loud and clear. In order to be possible for the whole team scattered around the field, to hear him.

"Sorry captain." They all shouted.

"Yeah," Leo grunted, taking a deep breath after jumping off his broomstick. "Sorry, it's just, agh that Arithmancy test... Lucky you, choose not to take that damn class!"

"I know... All thanks to my dear hyung, he told me the real deal about the subjects before I even imagined coming here."

"The perks of having older brothers! Gah, I wish I had one who told me Arithmancy tests sucks!"

They grinned, the boy getting back onto his vehicle.

Jackson always opted training like that: let the actual visible players train, and when their energy is finally coming to an end and they're almost stumbling onto each other in midst the match, he'll excuse them (nah, he's not so harsh. But they do need to get tired, otherwise it wasn't a productive session). At last, alone, he practices. Yes, no one present. Himself, the snitch, quaffles and bludgers flying around to produce a real feel to the game, once those balls will be appearing during an actual contest. Plus: he gets to actually watch his team's development and tactics, and if needed, help them improve it. A win-win.

"Amy! Get down here." He shouted.

"What did I do wrong Jackson?" She asked flying down, recovering her breath.

"No, no, no need to climb down, just listen to me."

"What is it?" The girl stopped herself from touching the grass with her feet, floating in the air near the captain.

"Look, while going for the quaffles, try not to imitate Victoria's game I mean... Let her be, be there by her to catch it once she sends it to you. Don't stay up on her grill. If she catches it first, receive and fucking square. Okay?" The golden haired girl nodded, a hint of embarrassment present on her cheeks which were becoming rosy. "You're amazing, go back, go back they need you!"

She stayed a bit paralyzed for a moment there, after all, that was the first time Jackson scolded her. Scold might not even be the right word, maybe advise. Yes, the first time he advised her to do something she wasn't.

With a relieved smile, she turned her back to him and got back up, flying gracefully towards the rest.

Jackson was sat alone, on the bleachers. A magic silver lens on his right hand for him to be able to see how the team is doing up there -thank you Mrs. Morgan for lending it to him-, a clipboard on his lap and a vivid multicoloured feather to write notes on it. A few gentle drops of rain would still fall once in a while, however the wheater was way better than what he pessimistically guessed it would be. No traces that the sun could show up among the clouds and melt them with its warmth. Nonetheless it wasn't a "freezing like winter morning". The rain was probably the main problem, if not, the only trouble. Some Gryffindor's first and second years were there, discreetly watching their training session. A somewhat large group of boys and girls eating a bunch of colourful sweets, clapping their hands whenever someone scored and occasionally almost letting out a bad word if missed. All dressed up on their small sized red uniforms, their capes swirling as the cold umid wind passed through them. Jackson was rather far from them, since they were sat pratically on the highest seat of the bleachers. Unlike himself, who was sat near the ground, watching his team through the magical telescope.

It was all flowing amazingly. There wasn't any fights nor disagreements; despite a few missed goals and every once in a while someone getting hit by a bludger, the game felt natural and not much needed to be fixed. Although he flaunts it, the boy actually doesn't know if it's all because of him. Definitely it isn't. They're a good team, good players and most of them are genuine good, humble people. Apart from _some_ assholes he will not mention. Who by the way, was behaving pretty nicely, not causing one single argument or conflicts. On his lane, playing normally and suspiciously calm.

Lasted approximately one hour, maybe one and a half. As soon as the chinese boy noticed, the team was all gone. Said their goodbyes and went back to their dorms to study to next week tests before the game tomorrow. At least, this time, even if they did won the match, there wouldn't be any party programmed. That'll change if they happen to win the championship, of course. Because if they did, then yes a big fucking celebration was coming towards them for sure.

Alone, a freezing humid breeze slightly touching his face and softly playing with his messy hair strands. He looked around. The younger students were all gone too, a completely empty pitch. Just him, his broomstick and the quidditch balls by his side waiting to be thrown back into the cold atmosphere. The boy faced the grass beneath his feet. Took a deep breath. "Just do what you've always done, and do it brilliantly."

Suddenly his feet weren't touching the floor anymore; he was floating gracefully, climbing up the air steadily. The balls flying across the stadium freely, no sight of the almighty one though, the one he is supposed to pursue. It's okay. He never spots it first thing, it does take some time. Maybe a lot of time. The whole match. But it doesn't matter, he's alone and focused. Nothing can ever intervene his session, nothing to prohibit his abilities from not working properly. That's what he loves about being a seeker. There's a 70% chance that no thing nor no one will disturb his game. He flies above everyone else's average height, the quaffles and bludgers never really do climb up there either so, he's safe.

If a cool gentle breeze softly caressing your face isn't the best feeling ever, than the boy doesn't what would that be. It makes all sorts of toxins and anxieties get out of his body along with the blown of the wind. And it makes time pass like a ticking clock in a racing car speed velocity. It's what they say isn't it? When you do what you love, time flies. Unlike when you have to pass through an ordeal or a hard situation, things take centuries to get done and end. It should be the other way round, shouldn't it? Life's unfair. Anyway, he keeps flying and floating around the air, his broomstick in steady velocity; eyes in unstoppable motion searching for the golden snitch. It's all about the turn he makes, just because it feels like the right thing to do. And, indeed, it was. There. A small gold round object making its swift turn right in front of him, then abruptly going up with a whoosh. Follow it, speed it up. The main goal is not to let it get out of your sight. The grabbing part, is up to pure and only luck. If he gets it, amazing. If he doesn't, there'll be other chances. Although the sooner, the better obviously.

Fortunately, it landed right on his right palm; squirming and its engines slightly squealing. It always seems like the ball isn't happy at all. When captured, it produces this high pitched sound, as if it was going through actual gruesome pain since being free it's the original essence of the golden snitch. Anyway, he got it. Part of his training was done. Another 4 more catches to go. Or were you thinking he gets satisfied with only one?

*

It was only when Jinyoung came and screamed his lungs out, that Jackson placed himself in time and space: Almost five pm. He spent the whole morning and afternoon playing nonstop. Throw; search; find; follow; catch; win. Definitely more than four times, the boy didn't keep track of how many times he held the ball in his hands.

"You planning on playing until you fall all this way down?" His friend shouted, head facing the clouds.

Jackson calmly lowered his broomstick, sweat falling from his forehead even though it was a reasonably chill day. Rosy cheeks and rapid breathing also present.

"You were taking so long here I had to come and check things out . When was the last time you had a meal?" Junior walked closer to where he predicted the other was going to land.

"I, maybe... I don't know. Breakfast." His feet lightly touched the humid grass, not totally fixed on the ground yet.

"Jackson oh my God! Look at your lips, for Merlin's sake you're all pale Jackson. You have to eat. Don't do these things, not again. You spend too much time here and you give yourself too much to this Jackson, you can't fucking do that, your body's trying to tell you that."

The black haired fellow got closer to him, helping his best friend stand up steadily, holding him by his waist.

"I don't need this, I'm not dying Jinyoung." He muttered.

"Well, considering what happened last time! And by the way, you know that your blood pressure can get low as fuck when you don't eat. And might I remind you that you can't perform any energy boost spell or something like that, not out of class. The director won't have it."

He stayed in silence and proceeded to walk out of the pitch with Jinyoung's help. Face was nonchalant and some occasional erroneous steps did happen once in a while. He felt kind of numb, didn't really know the reason behind it. Maybe because he was hungry and very, very tired. Damn, is Junior really right? Is he somehow overworking himself and forgetting to eat? Eventually not getting enough sleep? To be honest it may be true, although he never notices. It is never easy to know if you're actually exhausted and need to stop or if you're just somewhat tired; meaning it is possible for you to just shake that lazy sensation away and keep going. A tricky situation, that's what it is. And even after last game's accident, it remains hard for the boy to accurately identify those deceptive signals. "I can do better, give more of myself, sweat a little more." Were the last recurrent thoughts running through his dizzy mind.

They entered the palace and Jackson lowered his neck, eyes facing the wooden coloured floor. C'mon, he's probably as pale as a zombie, walking like a drunk person and not actually the one responsible for guiding his own body across the school (Junior was). So no way he's going to show his face and see people staring at him and whispering "Is he okay?" or "Did he pass out again?". After all, they do not need to know the leader of the Gryffindor's quidditch team is having some trouble with his blood pressure and recognizing his own energy limits and bad eating habits.

"Can you go through the less crowded hallways please?" The captain murmured once a few students started to pop up near their surroundings.

"Sure Jackson." He breathed, voice sounding numb with a hint of rage.

The boy directed the both of them towards their left, where a big large corridor was located. It was pretty damn less full. To be honest, there was no one to be seen but the two best friends walking with some difficulty. Afterall Jackson wasn't that light, not for someone that was almost his weight -or less than that- to practically carry him around. As a matter of fact, it was quite hard to walk; breathing was gradually slowing down, but somehow it did not feel as if his energy was coming back to his body. No. It felt like the boy was getting weaker by the second, meanwhile, worrying about actually fainting again. And this time, on his friend's arms. After being told not to do what he just did, by that same boy. Gosh, no, please no. Breathe in, breathe out. You're almost there. Just need to recompose yourself and make it look like your heart isn't slowing down and your vision is getting blurred as fuck. Pretend as if you're just casually tired, no need for a second scandal. At least, no one even walks here anymore. People prefer the main hallways, because as the name says, they're the main and principal ones. Meaning there are more people and it's easier to find your way to anywhere starting from there. These secluded, empty places -which might include that stupid corridor some stupid boy took him to- are complicated (you can easily get lost), long, old and dark. Did I say scary?

They were walking through the corridors, Jackson grunting in repeated failed attempts to steady his breathing; those never worked, so the boy continued to sound and look as if he were about to die. Junior pretending never to hear it. He's so mad, so fucking mad, he can feel it. He can sense he's going to explode once they get to their dorms. And Jinyoung never explodes; not unless something really got out of hand or someone he cares is going through rough times. And maybe at this moment both things occurred: His best friend is literally not listening to his golden advices and getting himself into some health troubles. It was all calm for now though, but he knew the bomb would burst soon enough. He had no idea what to do once his friend laid all of his problems and worries on him; especially since he is the main cause of those concerns. Nevertheless, something had to go wrong. At that exact moment, when things looked and felt awful already. Unpredictable shit always happens when you least want it to.

"Do you fellows have got eyeballs?"

A short, skinny blonde boy yelled directing his gaze towards them.

Shit. Jackson never got to understand how, but they walked upon two Slytherin boys, getting one of them on the ground; the other one -with the pale hair color- complaining his lungs out, trying to pick up a fight or something. It was actually a group of friends, in total, five people. From the left to the right there was the red-headed who fell down after stumbling upon them; a lanky, brown haired one who just mostly looked like laughing at his friend; the blonde and angry one; another ginger boy (how the hell can there be so many red haired people up here in the U.K??) who also looked enraged. Last but not least, a broad shouldered guy. _That_ guy. The one from the other day. The one with a thin eyeline and astonishing onyx hair. Broad shoulders, puffy lips and a severe -yet, serene and somewhat numb- look on his face. As if he wasn't at all affected by what just happened. But is he ever? I mean, it's definitely not like Jackson knows him that well. Although from a previous encounter, he could already tell what kind of (un)social butterfly the boy was.

"Sorry, I'm sorry man." Junior muttered, rapidly walking away from the group. "If I could I would help your fellow to get back up on his feet but-"

"Come back here and get our stuff off the floor you idiot." The blonde one demanded pointing towards two leather bags scattered on the floor near the boy who had fallen.

"Can't you see I'm almost carrying my friend here? He's not feeling well we need to get to our dormitories right now or he might pass out or something, I'm sorry."

"Fuck you Gryffindor shitheads!" He shouted loudly, the sound of it ressounding within the corridor thick walls.

Jinyoung never replied; he was too pissed off already to deal with Slytherin people's bullshit attempting to pick a fight with them.

"Let it go Dan." A calm, firm voice murmured, but loud enough for the two boys -already on their way out- to overhear it.

Jackson couldn't think very cleary by now. Probably dehydrated and stomach screaming for some/any kind of food. He could feel his eyes darkening and his breathing slowly stopping without his permission. His audition was affected as well, however he heard it. He heard what the furious fair haired guy said right after.

"Shut up JB. Do not defend those assholes."

"I'm not defending anyone. But they won't help anyway so..."

That was it, Junior took another step and they were gone; their voices not to be heard anymore. JB. That's a nice name. Or nickname? Could it be that boy's name? No. There were literally five boys back there. The guy from the other day did not look like the type to state anything during any time. He just seems like one of those people who never really open their mouths, not even to defend themselves from something; they take revenge secretly and quietly. It might be a good trait if you think of it like that. No one would even suspect you're up to something because you don't tell anyone about it at any time.

If it is or isn't the nice-looking boy name, Jackson will find a way to figure it out. Wait a second, why does that suddenly matters so much? He's just dizzy and weak, that may be why. Actually, blame this sudden urge to know his name -and maybe more about him too, oops- on the fact that he is almost fainting because of low blood pressure twice in less than two weeks. Simple like that. Once he's back on his feet, breathing normally and walking by his own, this will all be over. _Right_?

"Jinyoung... Are we- we close enough?" The chinese boy whispered, running out of air quickly after it.

"Almost there Jackson." He breathed, sounding tired himself.

The rest of their way to the bedroom was quiet, however, exhausting. Physically and mentally as well. Starting from the fact that he could still feel hints of bottled up anger and preoccupation in his best friend's voice. He swears, the boy swears, he does it out of distraction; oblivion. Being too concentrated on giving his best into everything and anything he's doing so that he forgets to perform basic actions like eat and frequent group studies. Or even study at all, since he doesn't remember when was the last time he really understood something about the core classes. He just memorizes all of it the day before of the test and hopelessly hopes he'll get at least an average result. It happens, some of the times. Some others, he just completely fails. And it might not seem but it does mess up with his mood. Failing at whatever is emotionally discouraging, just like water is wet.

They entered the common room, which, luckly was empty; not a soul to be seen. Jinyoung threw open their dormitory door (also no one present) and guided Jackson to his bed.

"I'll get some food, don't move." The dark haired boy gestured with his right index finger for him to stay laid down.

He wandered through the room, opening drawers and apparently searching for something to eat. A colorful sack of biscuits was hanging out of his bag, near Junior's cabinet.

"There." Jackson pointed towards the other one's backpack. "Cookies."

Following the direction of his hand, he found the snack and took it out of his bag as fast as a hawk. Poor boy, he was really fucking worried about Jackson. And it's all his fault, all of it, every single bit of it. Why the fuck does he have to be like this and hurt the people who he loves the most?

He handed the food to him, casually sitting at the end of the bed right after. The sweet smell of freshly baked vanilla biscuits filled the air as the boy opened up its package. He grabbed two or more of those and thrusted it into his mouth. Feeling the sugar start to travel through his veins and light up his energy back again was somewhat comforting. What would've been of him if it wasn't for Jinyoung, lord.

"You want one?" He swallowed. "I'm already gaining some life back can't you see? You can have one."

"Nah."

Silence, seeing none of them actually knew what to say. To be honest they did, but didn't know how to. Nor how to start it. The only sound echoing inside the room was Jackson's loud chewing.

"I'm sorry." He stated, cleaning his throat then grabbing two more cookies.

"About what?" Jinyoung breathed, small ironic grin formed at the corners of his mouth.

"You know it."

"No Jackson, I don't know." He faced the floor, numb expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Park Jinyoung, I'm sorry I didn't listen to your advices. Made you carry me through the whole school. Made you worry about me more than once. I'm sorry." He apologized, trying to make eye contact but the other boy never responded to it.

"I see." The lad sighed, crossing his fingers. "Eat your cookies Jackson."

"Are you too mad at me?" He took three more biscuits out of the package.

"Trying hard not to. I know you didn't do it on purpose, still... It gets me. And I feel somewhat useless too, since I'm your best friend and I should be helping you out but I didn't notice how bad it was until today..."

Fuck. That was what he was worried about, the fact that he made him feel like that, feel useless. No, no no a million times NO.

"Don't you fucking think like that ever again. Never. And I'm not that screwed, I'm fine. I just forget do to stuff, it's okay. I promise won't happen again."

"It's not okay Jackson. You might need help." He said, voice cracking. Oh my god was he about to cry? No way. No.

"Are you crazy? I'm fine. I'm fine Junior. Don't you trust me? I'm okay."

He got closer to the korean lad and hugged him, tightly. It was so fucking heartbreaking to hear the sound of him silently sobbing against Jackson's shoulder. They stayed like that for about five minutes, interlaced, his right leg on Junior's lap and que other one behind his back. No words needed. Fuck, Jackson was starting to tear up as well and he didn't even know why. As a matter of fact, he did. He knew pretty damn well why.

"Hey, hey. I feel just fine. Didn't you hear me?" He said, backing off from the hug and wiping his friend's tears away with his thumb.

"I'll physically stick food onto your mouth if you forget to eat ever again Wang."

They giggled, tears slowly drying up as a soft breeze coming from outside blew against their faces.

"I give you the ultimate permission to do that."

"Then finish your snack. I'll try and get some coffee, stay here."

"Do I look," He got up, stretching his arms and rubbing both eyes. "Like someone who just cried?"

"A bit. Wash your face it'll get better."

"Ugh, I was hoping I didn't have to do that. Water's freezing."

Jackson grinned as the boy walked towards the bathroom and turned on the faucet.

"Aren't you supposed to be on class or something? I got a permission to miss the test today, I'll do it another day. But what about you?" He asked throwing the, now empty, cookie package into the garbage can next to the center table of the room.

"It's past 17:30, classes are over dumbass." The boy walked out of the restroom. "Anyway, I'll grab your coffee don't you fucking move or I'll forbid you to go to your training sessions."

"The game is literally tomorrow genius!" He giggled. "But ok mom, won't move a single strand of hair."

"Good."

Junior nodded, small smile printed on his lips. He waved quickly and made his way out of the room, leaving him alone. The boy sighed and faced the ceiling for a couple of seconds, then sat up on the bed in order to get up. He trailed his way towards his own cabinet looking for an old yearbook (the one from his first year there). There it was, positioned under a bunch of core classes' books on the last drawer. Grabbing it firmly with both hands, the boy sat on his own bed and opened it up.

Don't ask why. Ok, maybe do ask why. Just do not expect the answer to be... Um... Something someone does while on their right mind. However, he's still a bit dizzy okay? It's still affecting some of his senses and his thoughts control tool -or whatever the name of what makes you forget unimportant stuff is- so, give him a break. Yes, eyes traveling through an amount of rather aged pages, searching for whoever reminds him the most of _that boy_. Thank god it includes all students from all four houses since it's their first time at Hogwarts and this is sort of a "lowkey" instrument to keep track of everyone. It's also magical, pictures of the students move, showing their different smiles, funny faces and well, frowns too. He skipped a couple of sections, seeing the sequence of the different houses' children was in alphabetic order, from Gryffindor to the last -most important ONLY AT THIS MOMENT- one, Slytherin.

So many students, for the love of Merlin. Family names first, also in alphabetical order. This was probably the most tricky stalking situation he has ever been put on. He hasn't got any clue, any tip to what his name nor surname may be. JB. It most definitely wasn't him right? And even if it was, what does J and B even stand for? Joe Bright? Justin B-something? It might even be just a silly nickname friends gave to him, might not even be related to his actual name.

10 minutes passed, still on the letter D. Also, Jinyoung wasn't back. If at least he got some caffeine running through his veins this would be a little less tiring and boring. Ugh, useless. He closed the book and threw it on the other side of his bed, rubbing his eyes firmly.

"I'm back. You moved." Jinyoung appeared all of a sudden, closing the door with his feet while holding two cups of a deliciously made, hot coffee.

"Oh, it smells amazing. Gimme, gimme." Jackson gestured for him to hand him his beverage.

"Here you caffeine addict."

Jackson smiled, Junior sitting next to him on his bed.

"What you doing with this old yearbook?" He curiously asked, placing it on his lap.

"Um," He hesitated. "Nothing."

"Jackson." Korean boy faced him, serious expression on his face.

"What? Nothing, I was just going through it since I literally had nothing to do here. I was searching my whole cabinet for something to entertain me, this was the first thing I came upon." Liar liar pants on fire. But no one needs to know.

"Um... Ok." He took a sip of his drink. "Let's take a look at everyone's baby faces then."

"Yeah..." He paused, his friend facing him. "Yeah, let's." The boy completed, gesturing with his right hand for Jinyoung to start browsing through the book pages.

Who knows? Maybe he'll be patient enough to get into the Slytherin section. Then, get pass the letter D. Okay. Maybe no, definitely no. However, let's keep our hopes up, otherwise there's nothing motivating him into looking at some old yearbook filled with embarrassing pictures, right? Ok, don't be so pessimist Jackson. _Fine_ , if they did not get that far at least he'll get to see his friends' funny faces, and of course, his own. It'll probably be a good laugh so, no bitter feelings for now, thank you.

*

He ended up -unintentionally- falling asleep after letter U on the Gryffindor section anyway. Last thing he remembers, in a blur to be honest, is Junior placing the covers over his body and leaving the bed. A sound of a door being closed some seconds after it. The boy moved himself into a more comfortable position and didn't even care about the time it was. Still 19 o'clock. Too fucking early to go to sleep right? He's too freaking tired though. Didn't sleep well last night and shit. Plus, semifinals tomorrow. More than wants, he needs to rest and regain his confidence -which yes, got a little lost today- and strength. Nothing can go wrong, although the only thing that could possibly screw their match was Sehun who could decide to act like an asshole or something. Fortunately, he seems healed from all that drama already. So yes, nothing can go wrong and nothing will.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my second (posted) Jackbum fanfic. Long one now, with chapters and stuff. I got the inspiration one day by chatting with my friend about which Harry Potter houses the GOT7 members would be a part of. Of course, being a Jackbum shipper, it all led to this. By the way, yes, the title was actually inspired by a GOT7 song (that has the same name to it) not that the lyrics apply to the plot. Okay, maybe just a bit. Anyway, hope you like it. Lots of love! 
> 
> *If there are any typos, just let me know. English is not my first language and I tend to write sentences real quick so, yeah.*


End file.
